Tempo
by Haru no hana
Summary: [oneshot][itasaku]O amor e o tempo, as unicas coisas das quais ninguem jamais escapa Itachi, um nobre vinendo em 1807. Sakura, uma mulher cmum vivendo em 2007. O que há de estranho? Itachi é um vampiro e se apaixona por ela, msmo cm 200 anos entre eles.


(Fic dedicada a todos os meus amados e queridos revisadores, que deixam review pra mim em todas as fics e me adicionaram em favoritos e me colocaram no autor alerta )

One shot, ItaSaku by Haru no Hana (hanna-chan ou frô ou Mion ou … sei la do que mais me chamam ¬¬)  
com a ajuda da minha best o/ Ana Gon (ana, raphita, pipoquinha, buraco ou o que me der na telha chamar ela hohoho!)"eu ainda a mato"--ana gon

**Tempo**

_O tempo é algo que corroe tudo, memórias, objetos, corações..._

_O tempo é algo infinito e constante que como a única realidade existente, tem-se apenas uma certeza, ninguém sobrevive ao tempo._

_Mas como todas as regras tem exceções, nem mesmo a constante mais poderosa do universo é perfeita._

_Existe algo que sobrevive ao tempo... Existe, melhor colocando, alguma coisa ou um ser que realmente sobrevive ao tempo._

_E este ser sou eu._

Uchiha Itachi (1807)

Ali terminavam as anotações... Sakura fechou o diário empoeirado que encontrara na biblioteca de sua nova casa.

Era uma morada antiga em um bairro nobre da cidade, construída em estilo gótico com muitas colunas e sacadas. Dentro da casa, inúmeros quartos e corredores, salões e passagens. Muitas delas nem mesmo exploradas pela nova moradora.

A única coisa que a nova dona da casa sabia, era que e o seu novo lar havia sido construído há duzentos anos atrás.

O primeiro dono da casa era um nobre que desaparecera sem deixar vestígios no ano de 1808, então, a casa tem sido passada de geração em geração pelos últimos duzentos anos.

Até que o ultimo dono se mudara e deixara a morada para um leilão.

Leilão onde Haruno Sakura haveria de estar, e arrematar a casa por um preço bom, usando a herança que seus pais lhe deixaram antes de falecer, quando ela tinha dezesseis anos. Agora ela tinha vinte e estava decidida a recomeçar a sua vida do zero, começando com um novo lar...

Ou quase novo...

O que a surpreendeu foi o preço pelo qual ela comprara a antiga casa, a estrutura era antiga mais mesmo assim segura, os moveis deveriam estar em algum museu assim como as pinturas exibidas tão majestosamente nas dezenas de corredores da casa, ou melhor mansão para os padrões modernos.

A jovem mulher de então saiu do cômodo que parecia ser a biblioteca com o diário de Uchiha Itachi ainda em mãos para o corredor principal. Ela sabia que Itachi seria o primeiro dono da casa, o homem que a construira.

Espirrou um pouco devido a poeira presente pela morada devido ao ar viciado e preso por meses enquanto ninguém habitava ali.

Conforme andava pelos corredores mal iluminados, pensou em colocar em sua lista de prioridades reformar o circuito elétrico dali.

Ouvia os rangidos de seus passos no chão de mogno escuro envernizado cuidadosamente. Corria também seus delicados dedos pela parede do corredor, tocando e sentindo a textura dos pequenos detalhes encravados na madeira.

Ate que uma farpa penetrou a pele fina de sua mão.

"Ouch" Sakura levou a ponta do dedo machucado e sangrando levemente, levando o dedo machucado até a boca, tirando a farpa com o dente. Sentiu o gosto metalico de seu proprio sangue invadir o seu paladar.

Depois de retirada a farpa, Sakura continuou o seu caminho até um quarto provisório que tinha arrumado para si mesma dormir. Pelo menos até que os faxineiros que contratara para auxilia-la na limpeza chegassem na proxima semana. Olhou para a sua cama com lençois macios e quentes e se deixou cair, com o diario repousado em sua barriga, a mão com o ferimento da farpa em cima do diario. Depois de pouco tempo, entregou-se ao cançasso e dormiu.

A noite cobrio o céu como um lençol negro, banindo o mundo dos vivos a uma escuridao tenebrosa e temporária.

Itachi olhou de relance para o grande relógio ao lado de sua escrivaninha e suspirou... 7:30pm.

"Onde deixei o meu diario?" Falou alto... Pois sabia que ninguem o ouviria por estar sozinho naquela casa... Casa que ele mesmo construira.

Saiu de seu escritório e percorreu os longos corredores ascendendo algumas tochas para iluminar o seu caminho em meio ao breu. Com a nova luz, conforme caminhava, notou uma tabua da madeira na parede que estava um pouco fora do lugar.

"Melhor concertar isso" Itachi entao tentou empurrar o pedaço de madeira torto, apenas para ganhar um corte em seu dedo. A ferida era pequena mas sangrava muito. O homem deu um sorriso obscuro e levou o dedo aos labios palidos, lambendo a gota de sangue que escorria. Olhou para o seu dedo e deu um leve suspiro, a ferida aos poucos ia cicatrizando.

Sacudiu as maos quando nao havia mais nenhum sinal do machucado e continuou seu caminho até a biblioteca. Localizou seu diario sobre uma poltrona.

Foi até a poltrona e tocou a capa de seu diario, surpreendendo-se pelo fato do livro estar acima da temperatura ambiente, muito acima. E pela pequena gota de sangue que manchava a capa de couro do livro.

Ignorou este fato e sentou-se na poltrona, abrindo o seu diario e escrevendo mais algumas linhas... Quando acabou, fechou-o sentindo fome.

Largou o objeto pela biblioteca e deixou a casa, indo em direçao a uma floresta que se localizava na parte do quintal do fundo da casa.

Sakura acordou se espreguiçandopara afastar o resto da preguiça que sentia. Sentiu um peso em seu abdomem e elvantou a cabeça, viu o diario que tinah lido no dia anterior aberto em seu colo. Sentou-se devidamaente na cama e pensou.

"Como se estava fechado antesde eu dormir?"

Ela fecha odiario sentido uma dor aguda no dedo aonde tinha se machucado com a farpa. Uma gota de seu sangue se desprende do seu dedo e cai no diario, manchandoa capa preta. Um ponto vermelho.

A ferida em seu dedo ainda nao havia cicratizado e parecia estar infeccionando. Sakura resolveu fazer umcurativo apropriado em seu feirmento

Depois de pronto o curativo, Sakura voltou para seu quarto,pegando o diario e abrindo na ultima pagina em que sabia que havia uma coisa escrita, e notou algo que estava lá antes...

"_A longa noite me consome terrivelmente, as vezes sinto vontade de acabar com a minha existencia, pois dependenr da vida dos vivos acaba com as minhas esperanças. _

_Uchiha Itachi 1807_"

A jovem mulher massagiou de leve o lado de sua cabeça para acabar coma pequena dor que se formava, tinha certeza que aquelas palavras não estavam ainda na noite anterior. Achando que era apenas sua imaginaçao, guardou o diario, indo tentar fazer alguma faxina.

Apos terminar sua tentativa de limpeza depoisde umas horas não tinha amsi nada para fazer, Sakura então procurou o diario.

"Vai ser divertido escrever no diario enquanto não tenho para mim, vou usar daquele homem" Ela pensou procurando o diario.

"_Hoje o dia foi terrivelmente quente, me pergunto se poderei comprar um novo ar-condicionado, com o que me resta na pouponça no banco...Talvez eu me caso de vez com o Naruto-kun, ele parece ser bem rico e gentil, mas no entanto não me sinto bem fazendo isso, pois quero me casar por amor _

_Haruno Sakura 2007_"

Itachi despertou. Depois na noite toda caçando ele estava parcialmente exausto. Chegara a noite e tomara um longo banh, e depois indo dormir. Mas com os primeiros sinais de noite, ele abriu os olhos. Lembrou-se que tinha que comparecer a um jantar na casa de um conde amigo seu. Arrumou-se e partiu.

No jantar, conhecera algumas mulheres interessantes... Voltando para a sua propria casa apenas proximo do raiar do sol.

Resolvido a escrever em seu diario, procurou-o. Abrindo na pagina de sua ultima anotaçao.

Engasgou com o ar e quase deixa o seu diario cair quando notou, abaixo da sua ultima anotaçao, uma outra, com outra letra. Leu as palavras que lá estavam escritas e passou os dedos longos, com a pele palida pelo nome da pessoa que escrevera aquilo.

"Haruno Sakura, 2007 ?"

"O que significa isso?" Itachi pensou, o ano em que ele estava era 1807 e nao 2007, era duzentos anos de diferença.

E... O que diabos seria 'ar condicionado'?

Ele deu um sorriso e pegou sua pena, embebedando a fina ponta em um pote com tinta, escreveu no diario algumas linhas. Ser um imortal o ensianara a ter a mente aberta para algumas coisas, inclusive palavras que surgem do nada em seu diario.

Sakura terminara de escrever o seu pequeno texto, porem, quando ia fechando o diario, sentiu-o perdendo temperatura e ficando mais pesado.

Notou entao que embaixo de suas anotaçoes, surgiam palavras como que impressas pelo ar no papel. Com o susto, a jovem mulher largou o diario no chao e arfava feito doida. Mas quando passou totalmente o susto, ela o pegou para ler.

"_Saldaçoes, Miss Sakura-san de 2007  
Uchiha Itachi 18007_"

Sakura prendeu a respiraçao, estaria mesmo um diario conversando com ela?

Não, algo dizia dentro dela que não era bem aquele o fato. Segurando a sua caneta com força, se acalmou um pouco. Voltou a respirar normalmente, respondendo a "saudaçao" do diario.

"_Olá, Itachi -san? de 18007  
Haruno Sakura 2007_"

Ela nao sabia, mas colocou o nome do primeiro dono da casa e tambem do diario... De alguma forma, aquele homem lhe veio à cabeça.

Itachi sorriu quando algumas palavras simplesmente brotaram do diario, embaixo de sua pequena saudaçao. A mulher chamada Sakura o estava respondendo...

Do futuro...

"O tempo sempre arruma um jeito de brincar comigo" Itachi suspirou escrevendo mais algumas coisas.

"_Sim... Como vai você Senhorita  
Uchiha Itachi 1807"_

Ele escrevera "senhorita", para na verdade saber a idade dela, talvez ela fosse uma velha, ou fosse casada, o que de alguma forma o deixava incomodado. O motivo, lhe escava da mente, ele nao sabia o por que.

"_Vou bem, obrigada senhor, mas como podemos nos comunicar?  
Haruno Sakura 2007_"

"_Acredito que seja atraves do diario minha cara... Ele sobreviveu por seculos e chegou em suas maos, de alguma forma temos alguma ligaçao.  
Uchiha Itachi 1807_"

"_Oh sim, encontrei este diario em minha nova casa, acredito que ela tenha pertencido a você no passado  
Haruno Sakura 2007_"

E assim, passaram longas horas conversando. O vampiro do passado e a mulher do futuro, escrevendo seus sentimentos e emoçoes um para o outro. Sakura achou facil se abrir para aquele antigo nobre de 1807, contara para ele praticamente a sua vida inteira. Itachi tambem contara para ela quase tudo sobre ele.

Tirando o fato de que era um vampiro.

Itachi nem se importara em perguntar sobre o futuro para a sua correspondente, pois o tempo passava para ele com um piscar de olhos. Ao contrario de Sakura que fazia diversas perguntas de como era o passado.

Os dias foram passando aos poucos... Sakura descobrira um novo sentimento em seu peito, um colar que só sentia quando estava conversando com o nobre Itachi. Se sentia de alguma forma segura quando escrevia para ele. As vezes abraçava o diario pensando em seu misterioso correspondente.

Sentindo curiosidade sobre ele, um dia foi até a biblioteca da cidade procurar por alguma imagem do Uchiha. Pois mesmo depois de uma minuciosa espeçao pela casa, nao encontrara nenhuma fotografia ou pintura dele.

Na biblioteca da cidade, encontrou antigos registros. Em um jornal, achou uma manchete com uma foto de Itachi, com a noticia de seu desaparecimento em 1808.

Ela contemplou a imagem do homem com quem estava se correspondendo. Itachi era alto, palido, tinha cabelos longos e negros. Com os olhos negros e profundos. Sob os olhos ele tinha pequenas marcas.

O coraçao da jovem mulher falhou uma batida, ela apaixonara-se por aquele homem.

Voltou para a sua casa e correu para escrever no diario, contou para ele que havia encontrado uma foto dele nos antigos registros de jornais da cidade. Ela tambem perguntou o motivo pelo qual ele poderia fugir, o que o pegou de surpresa, pois nem mesmo ele sabia.

Itach havia feito de uma rotina conversar com a mulher do outro lado do diario dele. Era como se ela estivesse ali com ele, e pela primeira vez, em centenas de naos...

Era como se ele tivesse alguem, que nao estivesse sozinho. Sakura sentia a mesma coisa.

Os veus da noite cobriam os ceus, embarcando toda a cidade nos labios gelados da escuridao, Sakura ainda conversava com Itachi nem percebeu o perigo que crescia como uma erva venenosa ao seu redor.

Um ladrao que rondava a casa havia dias decidira que aquela era a noite certa para atacar. Ele invadiu a casa sem ruido nenhum.

Procurou pela jovem proprietaria da enorme casa, que normalmente ficavam sozinhas.

A encontrou em seu quarto escrevendo em um diario. Olhou com olhos famintos e luxuriosos para ela... E resolveu fazer daquele assalto, algo mais prazeroso para ele.

Sakura estava distraida escrevendo para Itachi e nem percebeu o homem que se aproximava por tras dela lentamente, até que era tarde demais, e o homem segurava uma pequena faca no pescoço dela.

A ultima coisa que Itachi leu, o deixou sem açao, se o seu coraçao ainda batesse, certamente agora teria parado.

"Itachi! tem alguem atras de mim... Socor-"

O vampiro sem açao, Sakura estava em perigo e ele nao poderia fazer nada, 200 anos os separavam...

O que estaria acontecendo com ela agora no futuro? Ela dissera que morava sozinha na grande casa.

E se ela estivesse sendo atacada, morta, ou coisa pior?

Mas ele nao podia fazer nada, o tempo os separava.

Ele se sentiu inutil, o cavaleiro imortal que vencia o tempo estava nagando agora na periferia fria de sua propria derrota...

Tempo - Itachi vencia o tempo sendo um vampiro, tirando a vida e o tempo das pessoas junto com cada gole do liquido escarlate que tirava de suas vitimas para sobreviver... No entanto, alii estava ele de maos atadas.

Quando o tempo e outra constante do universo brincavam com o coraçao ha muito tempo destruido do vampiro.

200 anos depois, 2007.

O assaltante segurou a faca com força no pescoço de Sakura, fazendo a mulher congelar, mas mesmo assim ela continuou a escrever no diario, ele se irritou e com a faca fez um pequeno corte no pescoço dela. Nao tao profundo, mas fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo peito dela.

Entao usando a faca como ameaça, ele fez Sakura se virar de frente para ele. O homem entao sacou uma arma e apontou para a cabeça da mulher.

"Ou voce faz o que eu quero como uma boa menina, ou vou ter que te matar" Ele disse com um sorriso distorcido já afrouxando a fivela que prendia a calça. Sakura empalideceu já prevendo o que ele queria e queria fazer, e nao teria como escapar. Mas ela jamais iria se deixar ser usada por aquele homem nojento.

"Prefiro morrer" Ela respondeu com dificuldade.

"Que pena, é um disperdicio sabia amor, e eu nao sou homem de disperdiçar." E falou se aproximando dela com a faca ainda em seu pescoço. Quando estava a meros milimetros dela, Sakura cospiu na cara dele e ganhou um tapa do assaltante.

Depois do tapa, o homem a invadiu tomando os labios dela rudemente nos seus, sugando todo o ar da mulher. Suas maos que ainda vagavam pelo busto dela agora desciam pela cintura até o ventre dela. Descendo aos poucos.

Lagrimas desciam pelo rosto da jovem mulher. Ela estava sozinha em casa e ninguem poderia ajuda-la, teria que aguentar aquele homem asquerozo fazer o que quiser com ela... Se tivesse sorte talvez ele a matasse depois.

Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo a lingua do homem em seu pescoço. As maos dele começaram a abaixar o short que ela estava usando.

O assaltante já nao aguentava mais e a empurrou na cama, caindo em cima dela. Colocou a faca em sua boca e com uma de suas enormes maos prendeu as maos dela sob a cabeça da jovem. Com a outra mao, terminava de tirar suas calças.

Ficando nu.

Sakura já se preparava mentalmente para a intrusao que certamente estava por vir... Com os olhos ainda fechados, tentava se soltar, sem perceber que isso excitava ainda mais o seu estuprador.

Já se preparando para se colocar dentro dela, uma voz prencheu o quarto com magnetude, fazendo o homem parar em seus atos.

"Não pense em fazer isso com ela se nao quiser conhecer um destino pior do que a morte." Sakura com os olhos fechados e inchados de chorar nao viu quem estava lá, mas agradeceu mentalmente por aquela pessoa estar ali...

O assaltante e estuprador engolio seco e perdendo o seu "entusiasmo" saiu tremendo de cima da jovem, suspendendo as suas calças.

O novo homem no quarto entao enfiou sem piedade as suas maos no peito do assaltante, retirando o coraçao ainda pulsante do mesmo. Aproximou o orgao dos labios e tomou o sangue quente. Quando terminou, olhou para Sakura que havia agora se arrumado e sorrio, mostrando presas afiadas e brancas.

"A quanto tempo, miss Sakura... duzentos anos?" Ele sorriu novamente contemplando-a de perto pela primeira vez em algum tempo...

Finalmente entendera o por que dela ter dito que ele saira da cidade sem dar noticias. Ele fora cuidar dela.

Mas como nao poderia cuidar dela naquele seculo, esperou por duzentos anos para ve-la, mas sabia que nao podia.

E aquilo ia o matando aos poucos.

Quando ele decidiu a alguns meses "convencer" o antigo dono da casa a coloca-la em um leilao, onde sabia que ela, Haruno Sakura, compraria a sua casa.

A viu de longe. Longos cabelos roseos, pele branca e olhos verdes brilhantes, que pareciam esmeraldas encravadas no rosto delicado e angelical dela.

Durante alguns dias a observara. Mas devido a alguns imprevistos, Itachi precisou partir por um tempo...

Para voltar e encontrar sua amada prestes a ser violentada por um simplorio e asquerozo mortal.

"Eu tive tanto medo" Sakura disse entre soluços. Correu até Itachi e o abraçou com força, como abraçara muitas vezes antes o diario de couro que era usado para a comunicaçao deles.

Itachi sem hesitar a abraçou de volta, sentindo o calor do corpo dela passar para o seu... Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"E eu saudades..."

Foi ai que a atingiu, ele teria agora mais de duzentos anos agora... Mas como? A imagem dele tomando o sangue daquele homem e as presas afiadas de Itachi piscaram em sua mente... Ela respondeu para ele com um sorriso fraco e palido depois do choque de quase ser violentada.

"Eu achei que vampiros era um delirio de Bran Stocker (autor de Drácula)" Itachi se afastou um pouco dela e a mirou nos olho, ea corou um pouco e desviou o olhar... Ele entao perguntou para Sakura.

"Voce nao se importa miss Sakura?" Ela voltou a olha-lo e disse sorrindo.

"Eu sempre fui sozinha, por toda a inha vida, voce foi a primeira coisa que eu tive que se aproxima de um relacionamento, e, alem do que, mister Itachi... Eu te amo" Itachi sorriu tambem e se aproximou dela novamete..

Tomando os labios dela nos seus com tanta fome, tanta paixao quanto duzentos anos longe de sua amada o faziam sentir.

"Eu tambem te amo" Ele disse entre sussurros no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar...

Mas agora teriam a eternidade para concertar aquilo...

O Amor e o Tempo

As unicas coisas das quais ninguem jamais escapa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com amor...

Hanna Laredo


End file.
